dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Guides/Don’t Starve Together Dedicated Servers/@comment-50.137.191.218-20150128053738/@comment-70.103.53.37-20150128191310
Here's the output of my log.txt: Starting Up Version: 124828 Command Line Arguments: -conf_dir configs/ Don't Starve: 124828 LINUX Build Date: 2015-01-27_11-35-33 THREAD - started 'GAClient' (4136237888) HttpClient::ClientThread::Main() THREAD - started 'GAClient' (4133759808) HttpClient::ClientThread::Main() Network tick rate: U=15(2), D=0 Network tick rate: U=60(0), D=0 THREAD - started 'GAClient' (4133624640) HttpClient::ClientThread::Main() could not load ping_cache OnLoadPermissionList: /home/dont/.klei/configs//save/blocklist.txt (Failure) OnLoadPermissionList: /home/dont/.klei/configs//save/adminlist.txt (Failure) Server token retrieved from: server_token.txt THREAD - started 'GAClient' (4130339648) HttpClient::ClientThread::Main() cGame::InitializeOnMainThread cDontStarveGame::DoGameSpecificInitialize() FMOD Error: An invalid object handle was used. cGame::StartPlaying LOADING LUA DoLuaFile scripts/main.lua DoLuaFile loading buffer scripts/main.lua scripts/main.lua(167,1) running main.lua loaded modindex ModIndex: Beginning normal load sequence. FMOD Error: An invalid object handle was used. LOADING LUA SUCCESS PlayerDeaths could not load morgue could not load profile loaded profile bloom_enabled false loaded saveindex OnFilesLoaded() OnUpdatePurchaseStateComplete Unload BE Could not unload undefined prefab 0x4374c56c (yellowstaff) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x303bfdce (axe) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x94cf6c04 (goldenpickaxe) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x1541c9cc (armorruins) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x8cc766ef (pumpkin_lantern) Could not unload undefined prefab 0xfdcabd86 (earmuffshat) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x9a6718eb (resurrectionstatue) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x6b0c64bf (resurrectionstatue_placer) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x69afe33b (book_brimstone) Could not unload undefined prefab 0xdfb37276 (telestaff) Could not unload undefined prefab 0xaf34ecc0 (trunkvest_winter) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x34a58be1 (book_sleep) Could not unload undefined prefab 0xa3ec4f57 (book_gardening) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x875750ea (turf_road) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x2cc493e4 (book_birds) Could not unload undefined prefab 0xcd7669e5 (nightsword) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x1daa5ab7 (turf_carpetfloor) Could not unload undefined prefab 0xefa57cea (bandage) Could not unload undefined prefab 0xde4bc7e7 (wall_hay_item) Could not unload undefined prefab 0xe51acd32 (lightning_rod) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x947bfcb8 (lightning_rod_placer) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x378bda50 (wall_wood_item) Could not unload undefined prefab 0xb1fa364d (pickaxe) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x34fb4f82 (pitchfork) Could not unload undefined prefab 0xdf13a0c1 (ruins_bat) Could not unload undefined prefab 0xe490ce6b (book_tentacles) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x3f5176c5 (firepit) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x8a462465 (firepit_placer) Could not unload undefined prefab 0xe16c07d0 (ruinshat) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x3d4d1dc6 (bedroll_straw) Could not unload undefined prefab 0xadfdb7ae (armor_sanity) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x3edae42e (multitool_axe_pickaxe) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x76d26529 (bugnet) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x5ce426c4 (blowdart_fire) Could not unload undefined prefab 0xc3bf310c (blueamulet) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x36768a92 (orangestaff) Could not unload undefined prefab 0xa0c84037 (wall_moonrock_item) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x1c48b877 (campfire) Could not unload undefined prefab 0xdfe3a33 (campfire_placer) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x1153dbb9 (pottedfern) Could not unload undefined prefab 0xf2102a71 (pottedfern_placer) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x4740cff7 (tent) Could not unload undefined prefab 0xb4d742b3 (tent_placer) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x10473739 (spear) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x2ca456a0 (orangeamulet) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x8d44bbad (cookpot) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x30d2f57d (cookpot_placer) Could not unload undefined prefab 0xa1e54a85 (goldenaxe) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x739fbe3c (homesign) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x33fdbd2e (homesign_placer) Could not unload undefined prefab 0xa8b25abc (wall_ruins_item) Could not unload undefined prefab 0xe6af29d2 (compass) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x21bf03b1 (thulecite) Could not unload undefined prefab 0xcf1626 (rabbithouse) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x1aa31ec4 (rabbithouse_placer) Could not unload undefined prefab 0xe474f23c (armormarble) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x3ccdbe75 (icestaff) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x68ba7101 (researchlab3) Could not unload undefined prefab 0xd6985329 (researchlab3_placer) Could not unload undefined prefab 0xcda99af6 (winterhat) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x19c004b2 (pighouse) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x469fe538 (pighouse_placer) Could not unload undefined prefab 0xca16846d (boards) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x2e264dbc (blowdart_pipe) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x2e54b535 (cane) Could not unload undefined prefab 0xfa14dec6 (birdtrap) Could not unload undefined prefab 0xe2bfa46 (tophat) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x7c11af2 (treasurechest) Could not unload undefined prefab 0xd411bef8 (treasurechest_placer) Could not unload undefined prefab 0xef21c9f2 (rope) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x539e9e8a (trunkvest_summer) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x75370b6 (papyrus) Could not unload undefined prefab 0xb981ecda (fast_farmplot) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x2639673 (farmplot_placer) Could not unload undefined prefab 0xf4eb0943 (shovel) Could not unload undefined prefab 0xbcfca634 (strawhat) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x3f6c9ebb (diviningrod) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x86860bc2 (boomerang) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x761a1799 (gunpowder) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x1cd9e60e (razor) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x46094f1b (beefalohat) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x68ba7100 (researchlab2) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x3386a16a (researchlab2_placer) Could not unload undefined prefab 0xec43b9f4 (sewing_kit) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x68370bd6 (trap_teeth) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x9a99c7b7 (armorgrass) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x8bbc7f55 (beemine) Could not unload undefined prefab 0xd8067599 (beehat) Could not unload undefined prefab 0xda17c8e8 (armorslurper) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x47611d71 (sweatervest) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x85181f7c (minerhat) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x15220700 (backpack) Could not unload undefined prefab 0xfb180669 (blowdart_sleep) Could not unload undefined prefab 0xe8f381a1 (turf_checkerfloor) Could not unload undefined prefab 0xd5201c09 (beebox) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x753b7621 (beebox_placer) Could not unload undefined prefab 0xb918c5fd (fishingrod) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x111db7ae (footballhat) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x80cb1e18 (featherhat) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x5a59f5cc (goldenshovel) Could not unload undefined prefab 0xbea16a01 (hambat) Could not unload undefined prefab 0xc4101586 (hammer) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x4685284 (umbrella) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x6f21e747 (piggyback) Could not unload undefined prefab 0xe87e06c0 (icebox) Could not unload undefined prefab 0xf2bd1baa (icebox_placer) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x41ba89b5 (nightmarefuel) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x3949a42 (meatrack) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x56340ba8 (meatrack_placer) Could not unload undefined prefab 0xbc429ef3 (bushhat) Could not unload undefined prefab 0xcceee6c3 (cutstone) Could not unload undefined prefab 0xfbaefa0e (rainometer) Could not unload undefined prefab 0xeea990dc (rainometer_placer) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x89c20b1b (telebase) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x868a468f (telebase_placer) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x3cb06493 (healingsalve) Could not unload undefined prefab 0xe5936c6a (firestaff) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x37c31aa6 (lantern) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x9d92cce (purpleamulet) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x7fcb037d (greenstaff) Could not unload undefined prefab 0xa90e8c50 (lifeinjector) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x7f2d088c (armorwood) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x7f46d7c0 (batbat) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x62a5e7fe (nightlight) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x185806ec (nightlight_placer) Could not unload undefined prefab 0xb6201ac9 (onemanband) Could not unload undefined prefab 0xf0330963 (panflute) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x3c935451 (eyeturret_item) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x22ec3802 (wall_stone_item) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x4d9a964d (trap) Could not unload undefined prefab 0xbd603add (reviver) Could not unload undefined prefab 0xda1f7edf (winterometer) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x955229cb (winterometer_placer) Could not unload undefined prefab 0xcba65752 (amulet) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x38967bb2 (researchlab) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x77e9ae38 (researchlab_placer) Could not unload undefined prefab 0xcad92460 (flowerhat) Could not unload undefined prefab 0xb1591875 (greenamulet) Could not unload undefined prefab 0xdac7fbf5 (birdcage) Could not unload undefined prefab 0xe1f9b335 (birdcage_placer) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x68ba7102 (researchlab4) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x79aa04e8 (researchlab4_placer) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x263bc4d5 (slow_farmplot) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x2639673 (farmplot_placer) Could not unload undefined prefab 0xe5071541 (nightmare_timepiece) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x2c158f7c (torch) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x2ae7e3b3 (purplegem) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x265d1455 (turf_woodfloor) Could not unload undefined prefab 0xf8e41fa9 (bedroll_furry) Could not unload undefined prefab 0xdb20fa95 (heatrock) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x9a0ed246 (yellowamulet) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x33ab6997 (hud) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x3364203d (forest) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x2e5cb72d (cave) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x40b82ff2 (maxwell) Could not unload undefined prefab 0xbddda476 (fire) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x1078732c (character_fire) Could not unload undefined prefab 0x427b5b39 (shatter) Unload BE done Load FE Load FE: done ModIndex: Load sequence finished successfully. Reset() returning DownloadMods(0) THREAD - started 'GAClient' (4124257088) HttpClient::ClientThread::Main() HttpClient::ClientThread::Main() complete 200 Account Failed (6): "E_EXPIRED_TOKEN" !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!! Your Server Will Not Start !!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you wish to run your server without authentication Or if you wish to use your server for a LAN game You must run it in 'lan mode'. In settings.ini add: account server_lan_mode = true Or add the command line argument -lan To generate a server_token from a game client, open console open consle with the tilda key (~) Type: TheNet:GenerateServerToken()